Vignettes
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kumpulan vignette ShikaTema yang bisa dibaca terpisah, selamat membaca./Chapter 10: Ini hanya satu setelah sekian lama dan Temari mendadak merasakan tubuhnya dikuasai sensasi asing … tapi menyenangkan.
1. A Fluff

**A Fluff**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

OOC mungkin, _typo_ juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Temari menatap layar komputer di hadapannya yang menampilkan _review_ —komentar—atas tulisannya yang ia pajang di suatu situs. Kebanyakan berisi komentar betapa menyedihkan isi cerita karyanya, tidak sedikit pula yang menambahkan _emoticon_ menangis sebagai hiperbolis.

Sepasang iris hijaunya terhenti pada salah satu _review_.

 _"Wind-san"_ —wind adalah nama penanya di situs tersebut—" _benar-benar piawai menggunakan diksi. Saya sampai terlarut dan membayangkan bahwa sayalah sang tokoh utama wanita. Sejujurnya, bahkan saya sampai menangis di bagian sang tokoh lelaki meninggalkannya—"_

Komentar itu masih panjang, namun Temari langsung berhenti membaca.

.

.

"Temari?" Derit pintu terdengar. Sosok seorang pemuda muncul seraya memegang sebuah cangkir di tangan kiri. "Kau sedang menulis lagi, ya?"

Sebagai kekasih, Shikamaru hafal betul apa hobi si pirang berkuncir empat. Gadis itu senang menulis apa yang ia sebut sebagai _fanfiction_ —atau fanfiksi—atau terkadang _orifiction_ — _original fiction_. Shikamaru lebih senang membaca berita olahraga layaknya pemuda seumurnya, kalau boleh jujur, namun ia tetap bersedia menjadi editor—Temari menyebutnya sebagai _beta-reader_ —untuk setiap karya sang gadis.

"Temari?" Alis Shikamaru terangkat tak mendapati pergerakan dari gadis pirang itu, atau minimal reaksi atas panggilannya barusan. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda Nara itu mendekat. Tangan kirinya meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas sandaran bangku yang diduduki Temari sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya yang kini membungkuk agar bisa leluasa ikut melihat ke layar.

" _Review_ atas karyamu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Shikamaru..." panggil gadis itu. Nadanya mengambang, seolah jiwanya tengah melayang ke awang-awang. Tangannya merambati bahunya sendiri sebelum meraih lengan kekasihnya. "...kau tidak akan pergi, kan?"

"Hm? Hari ini aku memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, sih."

Temari menghela napas diam-diam. Memang ia yang salah, sih, karena menggunakan kalimat yang terlalu sederhana.

"...errm ... maksudku..." ia menggigit bibir, "...pergi—eh, meninggalkanku, begitu..."

Sesaat tak ada jawaban.

Samar Temari mendengar kekehan. Awalnya ia kira ia salah dengar, sampai ia sadar bahwa asal kekeh tersebut memang berasal dari kekasihnya.

"K-kenapa kau justru tertawa, heh?"

Tawa pemuda itu benar-benar pecah pada akhirnya. "Kau pasti membayangkan seandainya kau adalah tokoh dalam ceritamu sendiri, ya?" tembaknya tepat sasaran.

Temari merengut. "Jawab saja."

Lipatan tangan pemuda itu terurai sebelum bergerak memeluk leher gadisnya. Nadanya merendah, "Itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar darimu, hei, pirang."

Si sulung Sabaku kian cemberut saja. Ia tahu persis, jika Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan kata _pirang_ atau _kuncir empat_ , putra tunggal Shikaku itu pasti sedang mengejeknya. Meski begitu, tetap saja wajahnya memerah mendapati nada berat dalam ucapan pemuda itu yang membuatnya terdengar ... ehem, begitu seksi, ehem.

"Aku bertanya bukan untuk kau ejek, pemalas," Temari menyergah.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku pergi, maka aku pergi." Shikamaru berujar. Menggeliat pelan di bahu gadisnya.

"Tidak!" kata itu spontan saja meloncat dari bibir Temari. Sukses membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. "Eh—maksudku, anoo..."

Kali ini Shikamaru memilih tak hirau. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku pergi, maka aku tidak pergi."

Temari menghela napas lega. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan Shikamaru yang masih memeluk lehernya. "Berjanjilah."

Shikamaru justru mendaratkan ciuman di leher gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi jawaban seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Temari.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari ... saya sendiri yang mendadak galau baca draf angst, orz. Ternyata saya memang bukan author zadomazo /ketularanyucc.

Btw ini proyek baru saya, jadi setiap fic ShikaTema bakal saya publish di sini selama cuma vignette. Barulah kalau saya rasa enaknya dibikin terpisah, saya bikin jadi satu fic sendiri, bukan kumpulan vignette di sini :) Rating K-T aja, kok~

Ah, sesuai yang saya tulis di summary, vignette itu fic pendek yang jumlahnya nggak lebih dari 3000 kata.

.

.

.

.

"Kali lain aku menulis _fluff_ saja. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar dari menulis genre _angst_."

" _Fluff_?"

"Cerita-cerita manis yang biasanya singkat ... seperti itulah."

"Oh."

 _Mungkin_ fluff _yang akan kutulis pertama persis seperti yang kaulakukan padaku ini, Shikamaru. Mungkin._


	2. Thank You

**Thank You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

ShikaTema. K+. Romance.

Sudut pandang pertama. OOC mungkin, _typo_ juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku melihatmu adalah betapa kau ... sungguh rapuh.

Sisa tanda hitam di bawah matamu yang terlihat jelas di mataku. Lekuk senyum yang sangat terkesan dipaksakan keberadaannya. Kekosongan di sepasang iris legammu...

Begitu berartikah sosok ayah bagimu? Bukannya aku ingin merendahkan sosok ayah, bukan pula ingin mengungkit masa laluku yang tak begitu menyenangkan dengan ayahku sendiri. Aku hanya ... ah, entahlah.

Aku ingin mendekat untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa, namun eksistensi beberapa orang di sekelilingmu termasuk teman-teman gadismu mengurungkanku. Mereka masih mengucapkan penghiburan dan kau masih tersenyum seraya sesekali berucap terima kasih.

Tapi kesedihan itu masih ada. Masih tercetak di wajahmu, tergurat jelas di sana. Setidaknya raut seperti itu yang terefleksi di mataku.

Aku meremas kimono hitamku tepat di dada. Aku menyukai hitam tapi kali ini aku sungguh membencinya.

Perasaan sesak apa ini? Sesak karena duka yang kautunjukkan, suasana menyedihkan yang menyeretku ikut terlarut ke dalamnya, atau ... justru cemburu melihat gadis-gadis yang terlalu lama di sisimu sekadar menunjukkan simpati dan ucapan belasungkawa?

Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?

Barulah ketika mereka pergi—yang kurasakan nyaris seabad lamanya—kau melihatku. Seolah baru menyadari kehadiranku. Kau tersenyum; namun bukan senyum palsu yang kauumbarkan pada orang lain, melainkan ... pedih.

Aku terkesiap. Golak apa ini yang membuatku hampir kehilangan napas?

Kau mendekat. Aku tak bergerak. Toh aku tak punya alasan untuk menghindar. Dan tahu-tahu saja kau telah berdiri di hadapanku. Masih dengan senyummu itu. Senyum yang mampu menghentikan degup jantungku dalam satu ketukan melihat pekatnya duka di baliknya.

"Kau datang."

"Tentu saja," sambarku cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kuduga, "punyakah aku alasan untuk tidak menghadiri pemakaman ayah dari _tour guide_ tetapku di Konoha?"

Kurva asimetris kembali terbentuk di wajahmu. _Terima kasih, Tuhan, tak Kau taburkan lagi duka di sana meski segenggam_. "Tidak pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu bahwa selera humormu sungguh buruk?"

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Kau orang pertama yang akan kudengar soal betapa menyedihkannya selera humorku, Nara."

"...Shikamaru." Kau menyela cepat. Aku tertegun. "Masa bodoh dengan segala formalitas memanggil nama. Kali ini saja; panggil aku dengan nama depanku."

S-sial, bisa-bisanya kau membuatku kelabakan di saat-saat seperti ini!

"S-sejak kapan kau merasa punya kuasa untuk memerintahku, bocah?"

Astaga. Kenapa bisa-bisanya terselip gagap dalam kalimatku? Aku sungguh mengutukmu, Nara—

Kau meraih salah satu tanganku, membawanya sejajar dengan dada, meremasnya. Debar jantungku yang telah berada di atas rata-rata normal langsung melipatgandakan kecepatannya lagi tanpa bisa kucegah. Pipiku memanas.

A-a-apa-apaan ini?

Belum sempat kukumpulkan kewarasanku lagi sepenuhnya, tatapan bola hitammu mengunciku. Mengunci tatapanku. Mengunci seluruh sendiku. Melumpuhkan segala kekuatanku.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang."

Ingin kujawab dengan lontaran kalimat berbalut nada sarkastis bahwa yang kulakukan hanya formalitas belaka selaku _ambassador_ Suna. Tapi perih yang kembali mengabut di iris jelaga milikmu membungkamku. Membuat lidahku kelu. Pada akhirnya, yang terucap dari bibirku hanya, "Aku turut berdukacita, Shikamaru."

Kali ini aku tak mengutuk refleksku mengucap nama kecilmu. Tak juga menyumpahi serak dan getar yang mengiringi kalimat singkatku.

Kau meremas tanganku, lagi. "Aku berutang budi padamu. Lagi. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku."

Dahiku berkerut, alisku nyaris tertaut. Bingung. "Aku belum melakukan apa-apa, Na—eh, errm ... Shikamaru."

Kau melempar tawa, pelan. Namun tetap saja itu tawa. Yang pertama sejak pemakaman ayahmu.

"Kedatanganmu. Kesediaanmu memanggil nama kecilku. Kehadiranmu. Semuanya lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Aku tersenyum gugup. Tanpa sadar melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari entah apa. Aku menelan ludah—kuharap tidak terlalu keras untuk sampai ke pendengaranmu. "Aku ... tidak akan pernah keberatan. Kapan saja, Shikamaru. Kapan saja. Kau boleh memanggilku jika kau membutuhkanku."

...benarkah kata-kata itu yang baru meluncur dari mulutku?

Kau melempar tawa keduamu. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang mencoba menghibur anak kecil dengan permen." Senyummu melembut—tak kupedulikan lagi hitungan detak jantungku yang mungkin telah mencapai hitungan tiga digit per menit. "Lagi pula aku masih tahu diri. Kau milik Suna. Kau kakak seorang Kazekage. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kau sebebas itu datang ke Konoha hanya untukku, kan?"

Kebenaran kata-katamu yang membuatku bungkam. Benar. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu menjanjikan hal yang hampir mustahil kupenuhi?

"Tapi sekali lagi ... terima kasih. Terima kasih, Temari. Terima kasih kau mau datang di setiap kesempatan kau kubutuhkan."

Sungguh kupuji Kau atas segala kuasa-Mu menghapus duka di mata pemuda di hadapanku ini, Tuhan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Untuk detik ini tatkala aku bisa melihat langsung ke kedalaman iris legam pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Refleks kukembangkan senyum. "Kau tidak pernah perlu berterima kasih padaku, Shikamaru."

Karena sesungguhnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Untuk membiarkanku menjadi pelindungmu. Menjadi kekuatanmu. Menjadi ... segalanya bagiku, sejak entah kapan eksistensimu menjelma candu bagiku. Juga untuk segala kesempatan yang kauberikan tanpa sadar—segala kesempatan yang membuatku memiliki segala alasan untuk menemuimu, Nara ... Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

...sebutlah ini missing scene atau alternate reality.


	3. Logic vs Emotion

**Logic vs Emotion**

 **Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K+. Friendship, Romance.

Canon. OOC mungkin, _typo_ juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Temari sedang menikmati dangonya yang kedua saat menyadari tatapan lekat pemuda di hadapannya yang, setidaknya menurutnya, begitu intens. Alisnya terangkat bingung. Barulah ketika kunyahannya selesai, ia bertanya, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Nara?"

Pemuda yang baru saja ditanya menggeleng. Melanjutkan menikmati dango miliknya yang sempat terhenti setelah menyahut singkat, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sang gadis Suna jelas tak percaya begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban yang sama dari bibir sang Nara selama mereka saling mengenal. Karenanya Temari sudah hafal, jawaban _tidak apa-apa_ pemuda itu pasti sedang berbalik dengan faktanya.

Diletakkannya tusuk dango ke piring, tak memedulikan satu buah bulatan manis yang tersisa. Dilipatnya tangan di atas meja. Sepasang iris hijaunya lekat mengamati wajah si tunggal Nara yang tampak menikmati dango, acuh tak acuh atas tatapan sang gadis ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, _lazy boy_."

Yeah. Lain kali ingatkan Shikamaru soal itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sisa dango miliknya dan meletakkan tusuk dango yang kini kosong ke piring, sepasang netra kelabunya balas memandang si sulung Sabaku bersaudara.

"Kau perempuan, benar?"

Kalau saja mereka tidak terpisah meja, jitakan Temari pasti sudah keras mendarat di kepala sang Nara muda.

Sembari memamerkan sebuah kepalan, susah payah Temari berujar menahan sabar, "Kuharap kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk meragukan genderku, Nara—"

"Aku hanya heran," cepat Shikamaru menyela. Wajahnya yang hanya menunjukkan gurat serius membuat sang gadis ikut mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius pula. "Kenapa kalian dapat terlarut dalam emosi dengan mudahnya."

Kepalan tinju Temari merenggang.

Shikamaru belum selesai. "Aku masih ingat ketika Sakura dan Ino menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Aku ingat betapa tersedunya Ino mendengar kabar Sasuke menjadi buronan kelima desa. Dibandingkan kalian, kami, para lelaki, lebih mementingkan logika."

Temari terdiam.

Ia sudah mendengarnya dari Ino. Ketika itu, ketika diadakan pertemuan kelima Kage untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ketika tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi buronan seluruh desa shinobi, dengan seluruh pertimbangan atas nama Konoha dan kedamaiannya, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pengaju usul untuk ikut memburu Sasuke. Menghabisinya, seperti yang akan desa lain lakukan.

Tentu saja sang gadis Yamanaka tidak setuju. Sayang, ia bukanlah lawan debat yang sepadan bagi Shikamaru. Tidak dapat lagi ditahannya tangisan ketika teman setimnya itu berkata akan meminta izin kepada anggota tim 7 yang berarti tekad pemuda itu sudah bulat. Namun di sisi lain, Ino masih menyimpan sisa harapan kepada Sakura, terutama Naruto, untuk menolak permintaan izin Shikamaru.

Temari harus mengakui alasan Shikamaru yang berupa perang sebenarnya jauh lebih masuk akal dibandingkan kemungkinan Naruto membawa pulang Sasuke saat itu, tapi harus diakuinya ... usul Shikamaru terdengar begitu tidak berperasaan, terutama bagi Naruto, Sakura, bahkan bagi gadis teman setimnya sendiri ... alias Ino.

 _Sial, kenapa sekarang dirinya sulit sekali menyebut nama sang gadis tunggal Yamanaka?_

"Dengar, Nara," ujar gadis berkuncir empat itu sembari menunjuk sang pemuda menggunakan tusuk dango, "kami diciptakan dengan dominasi emosi untuk menyeimbangkan kalian yang didominasi logika. Kau bisa memikirkannya sendiri menggunakan otak ber-IQ 200-mu itu apa jadinya dunia jika hanya ada logika."

"Aku tahu," tandas Shikamaru tak puas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kalian sulit sekali menyingkirkan emosi dan mengedepankan logika."

Temari menggigit dango terakhirnya yang sempat terlupakan. Membalas acuh tak acuh, "Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa kau terlalu mengedepankan logika dibandingkan emosi. Apa posisimu sebagai ahli strategi yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu?"

Shikamaru bungkam seketika.

Sang gadis mengetuk-ngetukkan tusuk dango ke piring usai menghabiskan sisa dango miliknya. Kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada pemuda tiga tahun lebih muda di hadapannya yang membisu. "Lagi pula, emosi yang membuat terciptanya kata manusiawi, benar kan? Jika kau tidak beremosi, kau tidak lebih dari sekadar robot atau boneka."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Shikamaru memotong tak sabar. "Tapi bukan itu yang aku pertanyakan, kau tahu itu."

Lagi-lagi alis sang gadis Suna terangkat. Diletakkannya tusuk dango di piring, kemudian menatap sang Nara dalam posisi bertopang dagu. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi yang akan kita bicarakan. Laki-laki dan perempuan itu memang memiliki kodrat yang berbeda, ya kan?"

Bahu Shikamaru mengendur. Seandainya bangku yang tengah didudukinya memiliki sandaran, ia pasti sudah bersandar sekarang juga.

"Ah. Aku jadi bingung apa yang sebenarnya kupertanyakan."

Temari terkekeh geli. Pemuda di hadapannya sudah kembali seperti yang selalu dikenalnya, sang pemalas ulung yang menyebalkan.

"Kau seharusnya berkaca sebelum bicara, Nara," ujarnya mengundang perhatian Shikamaru kembali ke arahnya. Memoles sebuah senyum simpul. "Memangnya siapa yang lebih mengedepankan emosi daripada logika ketika misi yang diembannya sebagai ketua tim gagal dan sahabatnya nyaris tewas?"

Wajah sang pemuda memerah. _Sial, telak sekali yang barusan._

"Dan memangnya membalaskan dendam gurumu bisa disebut lebih mengedepankan logika?"

Tawa Temari pasti sudah meledak melihat kesalahtingkahan pemuda di hadapannya apabila seorang gadis berkuncir kuda tidak datang tiba-tiba dan mengambil tempat di sisi pemuda itu.

"Temari-san, Shikamaru," sapanya ceria, "boleh aku ikut sebentar?"

Shikamaru melirik sekilas ke arah si sulung Sabaku. Diam-diam terkekeh geli mendapati gurat aneh yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu. Cepat dialihkannya perhatian pada Ino untuk kemudian balas tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu."

Meski sedikit heran melihat keanehan tingkah rekan setimnya, Ino memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Ino?"

"He?" Ino melirik sebentar ke arah jalan sebelum memandang Temari yang baru saja bertanya. "Aku sedang menunggu Sakura. Kami berjanji akan bertemu di sini. Kebetulan sekali kalian sedang di sini juga, jadi tidak apa-apa kan, aku bergabung? Sekalian menunggu Sakura."

Entah apa yang mendorong Temari menginginkan sang Nara untuk berujar, "Merepotkan," seperti biasa dan memasang wajah malasnya alih-alih membalas keramahan sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Terserah kau saja."

Temari merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tenang saja," sahut Shikamaru santai. "Diskusi kami sudah selesai, kok."

Ino baru saja akan bertanya apa yang mereka diskusikan sebelumnya, namun sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tertangkap sepasang iris biru langitnya mengurungkan niatnya seketika.

"Ah, itu Sakura!" Sedikit tergesa gadis itu bangkit dari duduk. Tangannya dilambaikan pada sepasang remaja dengan perbedaan umur tiga tahun yang baru saja diganggunya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Temari-san. Aku pergi dulu, Shikamaru!"

Temari melempar senyum sebagai tanggapan. Ikut melambaikan tangan sebagai pengiring kepergian sang gadis pirang berkuncir kuda.

Sepeninggal Ino, sang tunggal Nara tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya.

Dahi Temari berkerut melihatnya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Shikamaru cuek. Ditopangnya dagu dan lekat menatap gadis di hadapannya persis seperti yang sebelumnya gadis itu lakukan padanya. Lengkap dengan senyum simpul yang menyebalkan. "Coba lihat sekarang, siapa yang lebih mengedepankan emosi daripada logika?"

Temari yang sadar bahwa Shikamaru sedang menggodanya langsung menyergah, "A-apa maksudmu, Nara? Aku ini perempuan, jadi wajar kalau aku lebih mengedepankan emosi!"

Shikamaru memilih abai karena ia belum selesai. "Tenang saja, Ino hanya rekan setimku. Hubungan kami hanya teman, tidak lebih."

Wajah sang dara Sabaku memerah padam. "Aku tahu itu, Nara! Dan aku tidak bertanya!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang tidak bertanya, toh aku hanya memberi tahu. Lagi pula kenapa kau terlihat begitu salah tingkah? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Oh, kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri di cermin, kau tahu? Kau tampak seperti baru saja dipergoki sedang cemburu!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari Shikamaru langsung membuat Temari tak mampu berkutik.

Tapi rupanya Shikamaru belum puas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari. Perempuan memang lebih mengedepankan emosi, aku benar, kan?"

Wajah sang gadis sempurna memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA DEPAN, NANAS SIALAN?"

Seandainya Gaara dan Kankurou ada di sana bersama mereka, Shikamaru tidak akan mampu terbahak-bahak seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sebenernya kurang lebih terinspirasi dari salah satu episode anime yang Shikamaru minta izin ke tim 7. Itu maksudnya buat ikut ngeburu dan ngehabisin Sasuke juga, kan? Waktu itu Temari lagi jadi pengawal Gaara di Tetsu no Kuni alias Negeri Besi buat pertemuan lima kage. Semoga nggak melenceng, ya.


	4. His

**His**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K. Romance.

OOC mungkin, _typo_ juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu melirik gadis yang asyik melahap _dango_ di depannya—

"Kalau ada yang ingin kaukatakan, katakan saja, Shikamaru."

O-ow. Ketahuan, deh.

Sang pemuda memutar bola mata. "Baguslah kalau kau mengizinkannya. Aku hanya heran melihat kerakusanmu terhadap _dango_."

Akibat sibuk mengunyah, Temari hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak senang dan kerutan di dahi sebagai balasan. Setelah kunyahannya telah sampai di kerongkongan, barulah gadis itu berkata, "Sialan kau."

Shikamaru menyeringai.

Lihat? Mudah sekali membuat seorang gadis angkuh bertitel Putri Suna itu jengkel.

"Kau harus mentraktirku kali ini, bocah."

Mengabaikan julukan yang baru saja Temari sandangkan, Shikamaru menyahut santai, "Memang itu tujuanku mengajakmu ke sini."

Uh. Kapan Temari bisa menang berdebat dari bocah tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu?

Yeah, bocah. Peduli amat umur pemuda itu akan mencapai kepala dua dalam hitungan belasan bulan lagi. Toh ia sendiri lebih tua.

Temari menyeringai samar ketika akhirnya otaknya tercetus balasan, "—sekaligus mencari kesempatan menatapku diam-diam, eh?"

Gadis itu terkekeh menanggapi rona tipis di kedua pipi sang tunggal Nara. Jangan pernah remehkan ketajaman penglihatannya, ohoho.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan! Dasar merepotkan."

Lantas kenapa terselip gagap dan sebersit panik di kalimatmu, eh?

Si pirang memutuskan tusuk _dango_ kedua miliknya lebih menggiurkan kali ini. "Bercanda, Shikamaru. Tidak usah menanggapi seserius itu."

Shikamaru mendecih. Sebuah putaran bola mata lagi, serta gumaman favoritnya. Yap. Temari sudah hafal.

Iris hijau gadis itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

Sungguh, ia tak ingat kapan mereka mulai sedekat ini. Mungkin berawal dari pertarungan ujian Chuunin yang mempertemukan mereka, atau sejak sama-sama bertanggung jawab sebagai panitia ujian Chuunin perwakilan desa masing-masing di kesempatan berikutnya, atau karena posisi pemuda itu sebagai _tour guide_ bagi dirinya yang menjabat duta besar Suna untuk Konoha.

Dan ... ah, sejak kapan mereka saling berbagi nama kecil?

Padahal pemuda itu lebih muda darinya tiga tahun, namun Temari tak pernah keberatan dengan panggilan tanpa embel-embel penghormatan dari tunggal Nara itu. Hei, sekali lagi, ia lebih tua, seorang Putri Suna, pula!

Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata, gadis itu kembali berkata setelah menyelesaikan dango pertama di tusuk kedua, " _Ne_ , tumben sekali kau mentraktirku."

Shikamaru yang hanya memesan _ocha_ menyesap tehnya tersebut seteguk sebelum memindahkan atensi pada si kuncir dua. "Kukira kita hampir selalu meributkan soal membayar."

"Ya, ya," sela Temari bosan, baru ingat pada kegemaran Shikamaru membeda-bedakan gender dan berkata sok jantan bahwa sudah sepantasnya para pria membayar pesanan sang wanita. Kuno sekali. Ia kira Temari tidak bisa membayar pesanannya sendiri? "Tapi kau selalu mengatakan itu ketika kita membayar, bukan ketika aku masih menikmati dango seperti ini."

Temari baru saja berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati membayarkan pesanannya. Heh, padahal seharusnya ia sudah hafal dari cukup tingginya frekuensi mereka makan bersama.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Baguslah, ia tidak perlu menciptakan atmosfer canggung terlebih dulu untuk mengatakan, "Umm ... katakanlah aku hanya sedang ingin berterima kasih."

Hampir saja Temari tersedak.

Cepat diraihnya _ocha_ sang Nara sebelum meneguknya tak kalah kilat.

Shikamaru tertegun.

Apa-apaan ini ... _ocha_ -nya...

"Kau?" Temari menatap pemilik IQ 200 di hadapannya tak percaya, menuding dengan ucapan yang kental berbalut nada yang sama. "Berterima kasih?"

Alis Shikamaru nyaris bertaut melihat tawa gadis Suna di depannya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Susah payah Temari menjawab di sela tawa. Buru-buru diselesaikannya tawa saat melihat ekspresi dongkol dari pemuda berkuncir satu di depannya. Berdehem. "Apa-apaan tampangmu itu, Shikamaru? Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

Wajah Shikamaru kian dongkol saja mendengarnya.

"Aku tertawa karena ... errh, lucu saja. Ini pertama kali kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku sejelas itu."

Yah ... Shikamaru harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Temari. Ia memang belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung.

"Karena itulah aku mengatakannya sekarang." Shikamaru mendaratkan tangan di tengkuk, melempar pandang ke arah kanan. "Makanya aku ingin mentraktirmu _dango_ kali ini—itu makanan favoritmu, kan?"

 _Terima kasih telah menolongku melawan Tayuya._

 _Terima kasih telah menemaniku di rumah sakit._

 _Terima kasih telah menghiburku atas kematian Guru Asuma._

 _Terima kasih telah mau menemaniku mengunjungi Mirai dan Guru Kurenai di setiap kesempatan._

 _Terima kasih telah menjadi rekan terbaik sebagai_ ambassador _Suna, sebagai teman satu divisi kala perang, sebagai sesama perwakilan desa di Serikat Shinobi._

Tenggorokan Shikamaru tercekat. Gadis pirang di hadapannya telah terlalu banyak terlibat dalam hidupnya, membantunya, kenapa ia seolah baru sadar?

Perlahan, seiring kian tingginya frekuensi kebersamaan mereka, sesuatu dalam dirinya pun tanpa sadar merasa memiliki ketergantungan terhadap gadis itu. Seolah Temari telah menjelma ... candu—bukan, tapi _kebutuhan_. Shikamaru tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya jika Temari tak ada.

Mungkin ia sudah lama mati di tangan Tayuya, terpuruk terlalu dalam atas rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, juga duka setelah kehilangan Asuma. Atau yang terburuk: tunduk kepada Gengo dan mengkhianati Konoha serta seluruh Serikat Shinobi—

"Shikamaru?" ucapan sang gadis berkuncir dua mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. _Seperti waktu itu..._ "Astaga, apa yang kaulamunkan sebenarnya? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tahu!"

"Aaa ... maaf." Shikamaru menarik seringai, tapi tampaknya gagal total. "Sampai mana aku tadi? Ah, ya ... aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Untuk ... semuanya."

Temari tercenung.

Sebagian besar waktunya yang dihabiskannya bersama sang Nara sejak mereka saling mengenal kembali berkelebat dalam benaknya, tampil dalam kilas balik yang berputar cepat. Ah. Sebanyak itukah?

"Terutama ... pada kesempatan di Shijima no Kuni—Desa Sunyi."

 _Shijima no Kuni._

Ya, Temari masih ingat. Semuanya berawal dari beberapa minggu lalu, tepatnya pada pertemuan perwakilan desa dua bulan lalu. Ketika pemuda itu bertingkah aneh dan dirinya menanyakan alasannya. Ketika pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menolak memberi jawaban yang berakhir jatuh tersungkur akibat dihajar olehnya. Ketika ia berbincang berdua dengan Gaara perihal keanehan tingkah sang Nara. Ketika dirinya pergi ke Shijima no Kuni bersama beberapa shinobi Suna dan mendapati pemuda itu nyaris tercuci otaknya. Ketika teriakannya di detik-detik terakhir berhasil menyelamatkan sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak sedang menolongmu waktu itu," sanggah Temari, menghabiskan dango terakhirnya yang tersisa. Nadanya melirih, "Aku ... hanya tidak ingin merasakan sesak yang menghimpit dadaku lebih lama."

Sesak itu masih jelas dalam ingatan Temari. Masih jelas rasanya. Mencengkeram dada, melilit napasnya. Menjebol pertahanan pelupuk matanya di depan Gaara.

Sang Nara terpana.

"...maaf."

Temari terhenyak melihat tangan Shikamaru terulur ke wajahnya. Cepat ia menepisnya sebelum mengusap matanya yang basah dengan kasar.

"A-aku hanya kemasukan debu, bodoh!"

Bohong. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tahu itu. Semua orang juga tahu itu termasuk salah satu kebohongan paling klasik yang pernah diucapkan.

"A-aku ... ingin kembali ke penginapan..."

"Tunggu di sini," ucap Shikamaru seraya bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan membayar dulu."

Temari menurut. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Sumpah, kali ini adalah kesempatan paling canggung yang pernah mereka alami berdua. Atmosfer secanggung ini terakhir mereka rasakan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Temari datang sebagai _ambassador_ Suna dan Shikamaru mengantarkannya sampai kantor Hokage. Pada kesempatan selanjutnya, pembicaraan dapat mengalir begitu saja di antara mereka. Tentang perbedaan Suna dan Konoha, tentang pertarungan mereka dulu, tentang Ujian Chuunin di mana mereka akan menjadi panitia perwakilan desa, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Membiarkan canggung berkuasa begitu saja.

Tidak bertemu Naruto kali ini adalah hal yang benar-benar patut mereka syukuri.

.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja membalikkan badan dan bersiap pergi, saat mendadak saja sesuatu menahan langkahnya. Tepatnya, meraih lengan bajunya seolah mencegahnya pergi.

"Tidak usah berbalik."

Shikamaru menurut.

Sesaat Temari kehilangan kata.

 _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_

Alih-alih melepas pegangannya, Temari justru semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan baju sang Nara, seakan memang tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi.

"Jangan—" Temari menelan ludah. Lidahnya yang mendadak kelu sungguh di luar rencana. "—lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pendam semua masalah itu sendiri. Kau tahu..." suara Temari melirih, meski Shikamaru masih mampu menangkapnya, "...kau selalu memiliki pundakku sebagai tempat berbagi."

Rahang Temari mengeras, sama halnya dengan ucapannya selanjutnya, "Atau kau akan kuhabisi dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sang tunggal Nara tersenyum. "Pastikan kau memegang kata-katamu itu."

Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda seiring melemahnya cengkeraman Temari pada lengan bajunya.

Ia tahu, dan ia yakin, bahwa kini Temari juga sedang tersenyum.

Karena gadis asal Suna itu adalah gadis _nya_.

.

.

.


	5. Little Moment

**Little Moment**

 **Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance. Fluff. Oneshot.

 **Warning:** Missed typo mungkin. Sedikit OOC mungkin— _seperti biasa, sigh_.

.

.

.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas. Netra hijaunya lurus terarah ke depan, menerawang. Entah sadar atau tidak sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang hanya terbalut rok pendek seragam sekolah yang kini diluruskan bergoyang—saling menjauh, mendekat, menjauh, kemudian mendekat kembali—dalam tempo sedang dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku dan salah satu jarinya menyusup di sela-sela lembarnya, jelas menunjukkan bahwa kegiatannya hingga beberapa saat lalu adalah membaca.

Siapa pun yang mengenal gadis bermarga Sabaku itu pasti heran melihatnya.

Hei, seorang Temari tak pernah berhenti membaca di tengah jalan jika sedang senggang. Lalu kenapa kini ia justru melamun alih-alih melanjutkan novel yang belum selesai dibacanya?

"Kau melamun?"

Tanpa merasa terkejut sedikit pun gadis itu menoleh, sedikit menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia gerai.

Sebuah napas kembali terhela sebelum seulas senyum mengikuti. Pandangannya kembali ke depan meski ia tak berniat mengambil sikap tak peduli terhadap sosok yang baru menyapanya.

"Mungkin," sahutnya mengambang,

"Mungkin?" pemuda berambut hitam yang baru datang itu membeo. Heran mendengar jawaban sang kekasih yang tak pasti. Jarang-jarang gadisnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Aku mengganggu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu kembali menoleh. Kali ini tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Mengambil nada santai kala menjawab, "Tidak, tenang saja."

Sang Nara muda tidak suka berbasa-basi, sebenarnya. Ia tahu gadisnya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Temari tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin gadis itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Karenanya ia tak akan bertanya. Berbaring di sisi gadis itu sepertinya cukup untuk kali ini, seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu tak sadar ketika sebuah lirikan gadis Sabaku itu layangkan padanya untuk sesaat. Pikiran gadis itu berkecamuk.

Bicara ... atau tidak? Bicara sajakah? Apabila ia diam, bukankah isi hatinya tidak akan tersampaikan? Ia juga tidak perlu menyesal bukan, karena pernah mengutarakannya? _Lebih baik menyesal karena apa yang telah kita lakukan daripada menyesal karena apa yang tidak kita lakukan._

Tapi bagaimana kalau Shikamaru marah? Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu justru tersinggung? Lebih baik menyesal atas apa yang kita lakukan ... tidak, jika risikonya adalah kehilangan pemuda itu dari sisinya, Temari lebih memilih untuk diam saja selamanya. Walau ia harus menyesal nantinya.

Ya, diam mungkin memang lebih baik.

Sebuah suara kuapan terdengar. Tanpa menoleh gadis pirang itu langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang tunggal Nara? Mereka kini hanya berdua, dan bukan dirinya yang baru menguap dengan suara sekeras barusan. Lagi pula kuapan pemuda itu bukan hal aneh lagi baginya.

"Tumben kau diam saja," komentar pemuda itu akhirnya. Risih juga jika harus terus terperangkap dalam keheningan canggung yang tak menyenangkan begini dengan kekasih sendiri. Hei, status mereka itu sepasang kekasih, bukan dua orang yang baru saling mengenal. Kenapa kaku sekali?

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin."

Gadis tunggal Sabaku itu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati desir angin sesepoi. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan angin sejuk. Ia sungguh bersyukur Shikamaru selalu mengajaknya ke puncak bukit ini pada sore hari. Tempat yang begitu tenang sekaligus menenangkan yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan penghujung hari dengan membaca dan ... bercengkerama.

Bercengkerama?

Lagi-lagi pikiran itu mengusiknya.

Dengan siapa? Shikamaru?

Ayolah, mereka tak pernah melakukannya. Lebih memilih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Temari dengan bukunya dan Shikamaru dengan awannya. Tidak ada canda. Tidak ada tawa bersama. Tidak ada cengkerama. Tidak ada itu semua.

Hanya ada suara lembar kertas yang dibalik yang diselingi kuapan sesekali. Selebihnya, sunyi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Temari merasa benci membaca.

Shikamaru memperhatikan si pirang di sisinya dari ujung mata. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Sebagai salah satu orang yang paling mengenal Temari, Shikamaru dapat menangkap apa yang terpancar dari sepasang iris hijau sang gadis yang tengah menerawang.

Tatapannya menunjukkan perasaan ... kesepian?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukankah dirinya sedang di sisi gadis itu? Kenapa gadis itu justru merasa kesepian seperti itu?

Tak berharga lagikah dirinya di mata gadisnya?

Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit tanpa disadari sang dara Sabaku. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, namun langsung tertutup sekejap kemudian saat iris legamnya berputar dan tak sengaja tertumbuk pada buku dalam genggaman sang gadis. Tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin, direnggutnya buku tersebut dari tangan Temari.

Gadis penyandang marga Sabaku tersebut tidak pernah berhenti membaca untuk sekadar menikmati angin. Mungkin jawaban mengapa gadis pirang itu diam ada di sana, khususnya pada halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

Sontak Temari menoleh. Matanya terbelalak seketika melihat novel yang tadi dibacanya telah berpindah tangan.

"Shikamaru!" serunya tertahan. Hampir tak bisa bernapas rasanya melihat pemuda itu membaca halaman yang terakhir dibacanya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras. Sadarkah pemuda itu itu pada keinginannya setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di sana?

Napasnya semakin tertahan, nyaris tercekik, melihat sang Nara tunggal menutup bukunya kembali.

Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pemuda itu? Bersalahkah— _seperti, kalau boleh jujur, yang diam-diam diharapkannya_ —atau justru...

Seharusnya gadis itu tahu bahwa berharap terlalu tinggi akan mengempaskan pemiliknya ke jurang kekecewaan kala harapannya tak terkabul. Harusnya ia menyadari itu sebelum melihat Shikamaru hanya meletakkan bukunya di sisi dan menatapnya datar sembari berujar, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau senang sekali membaca novel-novel seperti ini."

Temari menggigit bibir. Emosinya teraduk-aduk.

Bukan, bukan kalimat pemuda itu yang menghantam jantungnya seketika, tapi karena status pemuda itu sebagai kekasihnya. _Tidak bisakah ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit lebih—_

Sulung Sabaku itu terlalu sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari tangan mungilnya telah berada dalam genggaman hangat sang tunggal Nara. Ia baru menyadari semuanya ketika perlakuan lain Shikamaru membuat sepasang netra hijaunya membulat. Ketika jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Ketika ... Shikamaru menciumnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memagutnya pelan.

Sang gadis belum sempat memberikan reaksi nyata sedikit pun saat Shikamaru melepaskan diri dan memprotes, "Jangan gigit bibirmu. Kau tahu itu sungguh mengganggu."

"M-maaf..." Temari bahkan tak tahu mengapa yang meluncur dari bibirnya justru permintaan maaf.

Shikamaru tak ambil pusing. Digenggamnya erat tangan Temari yang begitu mungil dalam genggamannya sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut untuk yang kedua kali kepada gadisnya.

Temari meremas ujung bajunya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Bukan sebagai usaha untuk menenangkan debur jantungnya yang mendadak tak terkendali, namun karena tak terbiasa pada sensasi meledak-ledak dalam kepala dan dadanya. Sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan. Dan, harus ia akui, bibir pemuda itu ... manis.

Satu hal yang gadis itu sesalkan adalah ia pernah menyesali Shikamaru sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

"Berlatar belakang senja di atas bukit lebih romantis daripada di restoran mahal, kukira."

Wajah Temari memerah. Shikamaru tahu!

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh," tukas Shikamaru pelan seolah mampu membaca kesalahtingkahan gadisnya. Menyarangkan sebuah ciuman lain di kening sang gadis seraya merengkuh bahunya posesif.

.

.


	6. Cemburu

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

Typo mungkin. Sedikit OOC— _sigh_.

Summary: Mereka berdua tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan apa pun, dalam konteks romansa. ...tapi kenapa dada mereka sesak sekarang ini?

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari _tidak pernah_ terikat dalam hubungan apa pun. Camkan itu. Hubungan mereka sebatas duta besar dan _coret_ jongos _coret_ pemandunya dari dua desa berbeda. Sebatas teman. Tidak lebih dari itu. Mau seberapa sering penduduk Konoha menggoda mereka berdua, Shikamaru dan Temari tetap hanya teman. Mau seberapa banyak penduduk Suna yang mempertanyakan hubungan putri desa mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari tetap hanya teman.

Tidak lebih.

Sekalipun, ketika Yoshino bertanya mau ke mana sang putra tunggal dan berkomentar _tumben-pagi-pagi-sudah-rapi_ yang dijawab pemuda itu dengan putaran bola mata dan sahutan datar _menjemput-delegasi-asal-Suna_ , mereka berdua tetap hanya teman.

Yoshino sendiri hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat putranya itu membanting pintu secara buru-buru dengan alasan terlambat padahal baru pukul enam lewat sepuluh. Seingatnya, dulu Shikamaru pernah bilang Temari selalu datang sekitar jam tujuh.

 _Lihat anakmu, Shikaku,_ batinnya seraya mengelus gambar sang suami dalam bingkai foto pernikahan mereka hampir dua dekade yang lalu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum penuh makna. _Ia sedang jatuh cinta._

.

.

Shikamaru tidak—sepenuhnya—berbohong. Belakangan ini Temari memang selalu datang lebih cepat, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh. Tapi sebenarnya pun Shikamaru pun tidak perlu pergi terburu-buru sampai membanting pintu. Jarak dari rumahnya ke gerbang desa hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit. Ia tidak akan terlambat, kalau dihitung-hitung.

Apalagi jika berlari seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Izumo dan Kotetsu tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan si tunggal Nara. Tidak usah ditebak lagi apa yang mampu menarik eksistensi pemuda itu dari kasur sepagi ini—atau tepatnya _siapa_.

"Pagi, Shikamaru," Izumo menyapa, "menjemput kakak Kazekage?"

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, Kotetsu sudah angkat bicara seraya melihat pergelangan tangannya, "Ini baru pukul enam lewat lima belas menit—whoaa, pagi sekali."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini, Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Tak disahutinya sedikit pun sapaan Izumo atau komentar tak penting Kotetsu.

Omong-omong, sejak kapan Kotetsu pakai jam tangan?

Shikamaru sendiri tak ambil pusing. Disandarkannya punggung ke gerbang untuk kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. Iris hitamnya tertuju pada jalan setapak yang membentang keluar desa.

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu tidak perlu lama menunggu. Pada deheman Izumo dan Kotetsu yang ketiga, satu sosok pirang berkuncir telah tampak di ujung jalan.

Shikamaru tak merasa perlu repot-repot menjemput. Ditunggunya dengan sabar hingga si gadis Suna tinggal berjarak dua langkah darinya.

"Ayo."

Detik berikutnya, mereka telah berjalan bersisian menuju kantor Hokage.

—ah, abaikan saja suara deham-dehem tidak jelas dari arah pos penjaga gerbang. Mungkin ada yang punya permen tenggorokan?

.

.

"Mau langsung ke penginapan?"

Temari mengangkat bahu. Balik bertanya, "Punya pilihan yang lebih menarik?"

"Kau suka membaca? Aku berencana ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Shiho."

Dahi Temari seketika mengenyit dalam-dalam. "Apa aku pernah mendengar namanya?"

Ganti bahu Shikamaru yang terangkat. "Rekanku dalam tim pemecah kode. Hokage menugaskan kami untuk memecahkan kode yang salah satu tim ANBU temukan dalam misi beberapa hari lalu—"

"Perpustakaan kedengarannya menyenangkan," sela Temari, malas mendengarkan celoteh sang pemuda lebih jauh.

"Memangnya kau tidak capek?" pemuda itu justru bertanya heran.

"Ha?"

"Kau baru saja menempuh perjalanan tiga hari dari Suna."

Temari terkekeh. "Oh, peduli sekali. Apa itu artinya kau menawarkan gendongan?"

"Ayo, kita langsung ke perpustakaan saja."

Tawa Temari langsung lepas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, segera disusulnya Shikamaru yang telah beberapa langkah di depan.

.

.

Temari sebenarnya cukup akrab dengan perpustakaan. Bukan statusnya sebagai Putri Suna yang membuatnya demikian dengan dalih pewaris pemerintahan.

Tapi karena ibunya.

Ibunya adalah seorang pendongeng sebelum tidur. Dongeng-dongeng ibunya mungkin memang tidak sehebat pendongeng ternama yang mampu bercerita dari sebuah kata. Ibunya lebih senang berceerita tentang dunia, di mana tanahnya subur dan layaknya surga, tidak seperti Suna yang tandus dan gersang. Namun bukan berarti beliau tidak senang menceritakan Suna. Ibunya itu bahkan pandai bermain umpama. Temari sering disebutnya sebagai mawar gurun. Yang indah sekaligus berduri. Yang menawan sekaligus kuat dan mampu menjaga diri.

Sementara sang ayah tidak memiliki lidah yang sama lenturnya. Karena itulah, sepeninggal sang ibu, Temari kerap mengasingkan diri ke perpustakaan—mencari pengganti dongeng sang ibu sekaligus pengalih dan penawar rindu.

'Tanaman Obat yang Berkhasiat dan Mudah Didapat'.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari langsung meraihnya dari rak. Ketika dibukanya halaman pertama, sebuah nama langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

Nara Shikaku.

Sang otak strategi pada perang dunia shinobi keempat yang gugur secara terhormat. Pria dengan bekas luka sayatan panjang yang juga merupakan ayah dari _coret_ jongos _coret_ pemandunya di Konoha.

Terlintas lagi di benaknya kala pemakaman pascaperang—duka di wajah sang tunggal Nara. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya kala dirinya memukul jatuh rokok yang sudah menyala di sela jari sang pemuda. Lalu menggilasnya tanpa ampun, tak mengindahkan pelototan tajam yang Shikamaru tujukan.

"Frustrasi tidak berarti kau boleh merokok!" adalah satu kalimat yang diserukannya dengan marah saat itu.

Sepasang netra hijaunya berputar pada sosok sang pemuda beberapa meter darinya. Tampak pemuda tersebut tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis berkacamata bulat yang baru dikenalinya sebagai Shiho.

Iseng Temari menajamkan telinga. _Siapa tahu ia dapat bahan ledekan baru, ufufu._

"—jadi begitu? Baik, akan kulaporkan pada Hokage secepatnya." Pemuda itu mengangkat pandangan dari gulungan perkamen yang tengah dipegangnya demi menatap gadis berstatus rekan sesama tim pemecah kode di hadapannya. Menoreh senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Shiho."

Temari mengangguk-angguk. Mencetak seringai jahil diam-diam. _Hem, hemm..._

Shikamaru baru membalikkan badan—ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih rompi jouninnya.

"N-N-Nara-san..."

Shikamaru menoleh.

Rona tebal di wajah Shiho tidak mungkin luput dari siapa pun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Shikamaru.

"...a-a-aku ... menyukaimu!"

Dua pasang mata langsung melebar karena terkejut.

.

Shiho tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendadak nekat seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam perasaannya lebih lama. Mungkin. Tapi kemungkinan terbesar adalah senyum yang baru saja pemuda itu berikan padanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu begitu saja dilingkupi hening. Pemuda itu masih diam mematung, tidak juga memberikan reaksi.

Satu tarikan napas—

 _...ummh..._

—dan sebuah suara terdengar memecah sunyi yang tercipta, "Shikamaru, aku mau kembali ke penginapan."

Hati Shiho mencelos.

Si pirang berkuncir dua telah berada di _samping_ mereka.

Apalagi ketika Shikamaru membalas pernyataannya dengan, "Maaf, Shiho. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, oke?"

Derap langkah Shikamaru mengejar sang gadis Suna yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat menggema.

"Temari!"

Gadis itu merasa seolah jantungnya baru saja ditarik lepas, dicerabut paksa dari rongga dada, dan dibanting ke tanah hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Harusnya ia menyadari betapa jauh perbedaannya dengan sang Putri Suna._

.

.

Beri tahu Temari apa yang mendorong kakinya mendekati sang pemuda dan sang gadis berkacamata beberapa menit lalu, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Padahal sebelumnya ia sedang mencari bahan baru untuk mengolok-olok Shikamaru. Siapa sangka ia sendiri yang akan syok mendengar pernyataan gadis itu?

"Temari!"

 _Grep!_

Sungguh, Temari merutuki kekuatan dan kecepatan lelaki yang seringkali di atas perempuan seperti dirinya. Tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan napas terengah setelah mengejarnya sambil berlari.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

 _Kenapa adegan ini terlihat seperti drama sekali?_

"Aku capek," sahut gadis Suna itu singkat.

"Mau kugendong?"

Temari langsung menertawakan betapa buruknya Shikamaru dalam berlelucon.

Sesaat, tak ada yang bicara.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya menipiskan bibir. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga ingin tahu dirinya kenapa.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak dari perpustakaan."

Temari tak menyahut.

"Karena buku yang kaubaca?"

Satu-satunya buku yang sempat diambilnya dari rak adalah tentang tanaman obat. Itu pun hanya membaca nama sang penyusun literatur—sang ayah dari pemuda di depannya. Hahaha. Yang benar saja.

"Shiho...?"

Bibir Temari menghilang.

Reaksi sekecil barusan tak luput dari pengamatan sepasang iris hitam Shikamaru.

"...pernyataannya?"

Shikamaru sendiri tak tahu kenapa menduga seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam otak jeniusnya yang melempar sangkaan barusan.

Di luar perkiraannya, gadis bertitel Putri Suna tersebut mendadak menundukkan kepala. Tangan kanannya terangkat, seakan sedang mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya.

"...kau menerimanya?"

Shikamaru tertegun.

 _Pertanyaan barusan berbalut serak._

Pemuda itu balik bertanya pelan, "Kau kenapa?"

Temari tidak tahu.

Mungkin ... mungkin dirinya takut pada kemungkinan Shikamaru melepas statusnya sebagai pemandunya dan beralih memfokuskan diri sebagai tim pemecah kode jika ... jika menerima pernyataan rekan berkacamatanya tadi. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin itu terjadi.

—tidak! Ketakutannya lebih dari itu.

Sebab, jika Shikamaru benar-benar mengundurkan diri, Konoha masih punya belasan, bahkan puluhan, shinobi lain untuk menggantikannya. Puluhan shinobi lain yang tidak semalas dan semenjengkelkan sang Nara muda.

Tapi ... tahu rasanya ketika sosok yang beberapa tahun terakhir hampir tidak pernah absen dari sisimu tiba-tiba saja direnggut gadis lain?

Tangan gadis itu meraih rompi sang pemuda, meremasnya. Kepalanya terangkat—tak peduli apabila Shikamaru melihat wajahnya yang telah banjir air mata.

Pemuda Nara itu terkesiap.

"...a ... aku ... cemburu, bodoh!"

Masih ingat kalimat di awal?

 _Shikamaru dan Temari tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan apa pun._

 _—tidak pernah—_

— _dalam hubungan apa pun._

Tapi kenapa dada _mereka_ kini sesak?

Tangan kanan Shikamaru menangkup wajah Temari. Mengusap wajah sang gadis yang basah menggunakan ibu jari.

 _Ini benar kau, Temari?_

Shikamaru tak butuh jawaban.

Diangkatnya dagu gadis itu, membawa bibir ranum sang gadis ke bibirnya. Memagut perlahan.

Temari tak sanggup menolak. Air matanya belum kunjung berhenti mengalir. Jantungnya pun masih bertalu-talu menggila. Namun sesuatu yang dirasakannya jelas jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Bibir mereka terurai setelah beberapa waktu.

"Sekarang kau tahu jawabanku atas pernyataan Shiho."

Temari menggumam tidak jelas.

Shikamaru kembali mengusap jejak air mata di kedua pipi sang gadis. "Ya ampun, berhenti menangis, dasar merepotkan."

Salah satu tangan Temari menangkap tangan Shikamaru, menjauhkannya. "Ini tempat umum, _bakka_."

Shikamaru justru menangkupkan tangannya untuk yang kedua kali ke wajah sang pirang. Menarik wajah gadis itu untuk kemudian mengecup dahinya dalam-dalam. "Biar."

 _Biar saja mereka melihat. Biar mereka tahu bahwa hubungan kita tidak lagi sekadar teman dari dua desa berbeda._

 _Kalau perlu, biar Suna pun tahu hubungan kita bahkan sebelum kau sampai di sana._

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, saya nggak tau apa Shiho selamat berhubung dia di tempat yang sama dengan Shikaku waktu pemboman. Kemungkinan besar, sih, dia mati. Jadi yah ... sebutlah ini _alternate reality_ , ahaha. Oh, maaf kalau banyak typo. Ngantuk, nih. Kunci 'a' di kibor juga mulai mendelep—tenggelem, maksudnya. Jadi agak susah kalau dipake ngetik sambil ngantuk .-.

...ADUH HARUSNYA KAN GUE NYELESAIIN CHALLENGE. TOLONG—


	7. A Sin

**A Sin**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

Typo mungkin, OOC juga mungkin.

Summary: Munafikkah mereka—membenci sebuah dosa, padahal nyatanya mereka melakukannya juga? Baik Temari maupun Shikamaru tidak punya jawabannya./"Mungkin ... ya."

.

.

.

Wanita itu mendesah. Melipat koran yang baru beberapa menit lalu dibentangkannya lebar-lebar di atas meja. Mengundang tarikan alis pria berambut hitam di depannya ke atas.

"Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Jemari lentiknya membetulkan topi lebar yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tatapan dari sepasang iris hitam yang diterimanya sudah cukup untuk membuat wanita tersebut bicara pada akhirnya.

"Kau harus lihat judul-judul berita. Pesawat jatuh, anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya pasca-angin topan beberapa hari lalu di suatu prefektur, seorang gadis yang mendapat perlakuan tidak pantas di tempat umum,..." Hela napas meluncur. "...aku lelah hanya dengan membaca judulnya."

Pria di hadapannya tak menjawab. Segelas kopi panas yang tersaji di meja menjadi opsi yang lebih menarik baginya.

Tapi bukan berarti ucapan wanita itu tak menarik. Bagaimana tak menarik apabila pandangannya langsung kembali teralih pada sosok wanita itu kala bibir mungilnya kembali melempar opini?

"Koran seolah telah menjelma tempat penampungan manifestasi kesedihan," ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan?" si pria menyela. Iris hitamnya beradu dengan iris hijau si wanita. Membalas opini yang baru dilempar dengan kalimat datar, "Mereka telah menyampaikan realitas yang ada. Kesedihan-kesedihan yang kaubaca itu memang nyata adanya."

"Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa membahas hal-hal lain, benar?" si pirang menukas. Terdengar tak puas. "Penemuan sesuatu, misalnya. Atau suatu pentas seni untuk amal, suatu aksi sosial yang dilakukan sekelompok remaja..."

"—yang belum tentu terjadi setiap hari untuk diberitakan," si pria kembali menyela. Menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Tak ada lagi yang mereka punya."

"...atau kenapa tidak mereka beritakan saja pejabat dan pengusaha yang tersandung kasus korupsi? Beberkan semua kebobrokan konstitusi." Wanita pirang itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong, terdengar emosi. "Atau mereka menyembunyikannya karena dari manusia-manusia busuk itu mereka mendapat komisi?"

Kali ini si pria tak menyahut. Dibiarkannya saja wanita itu terus berceloteh mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Lalu gosip ... ah, aku muak. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sekumpulan dungu pencari sensasi. Basi sekali."

Sesaat hanya ada suara tegukan. Tinggi _lemon tea_ yang ditampung pada gelas di hadapan si wanita berkurang beberapa mili.

"Tersangkut kasus narkoba karena depresi, dicekal karena memakai pakaian yang terlalu seksi, gonta-ganti pasangan, bercerai karena perselingkuhan..."

Gerak tangan si pria merapikan poninya membungkamnya seketika.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya," ujar wanita itu lirih, "...tidak..."

 _Karena munafik sekali kedengarannya, eh?_

Si pria tak menggubris. Masih asyik menata helaian pirang si wanita. Tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Netra hijau sang wanita menatap pria di hadapannya, lekat. Bibirnya berucap lirih, "...kita melakukan dosa yang sama, ya kan?"

Si pria menarik tangan ketika dirasanya poni sang wanita telah rapi tertata, namun detik berikutnya kembali kala melihat ada helaian yang turun. Sesaat lengan kukuh itu menggantung di udara sebelum meraih cangkir. Lanjut menyesap cairan hitam di dalamnya.

Potongan berita yang sempat menghiasi beberapa koran di halaman pertama muncul melintasi benak mereka, begitu jelas.

 _Pengusaha muda Uchiha Itachi menyangkal segala tuduhan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan istrinya—_

 _Uchiha Temari dipergoki bertemu diam-diam dengan seorang lelaki—_

 _Model cantik Yamanaka Ino bungkam ketika ditanya soal pertunangannya yang mendadak dibatalkan—_

 _Yamanaka mengaku sudah dua minggu putus kontak dengan sang mantan tunangan, Nara Shikamaru—_

 _Uchiha Temari dan Nara Shikamaru menghilang._

Kekosongan konversasi antara mereka berdua menambah senyap suasana. Kafe di bandar udara tidak pernah terlalu ramai, apalagi di hari kerja dan jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Tapi toh memang tempat seperti ini yang mereka cari. Kacamata, perubahan gaya rambut, dan topi sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat mereka tidak dikenali, namun mereka tidak mau ambil risiko. Mengambil tempat di mana tidak banyak orang datang adalah adalah pilihan paling bijak dari seluruh opsi.

Shikamaru menyibakkan lengan kemejanya, menampakkan arloji hitam pemberian Temari beberapa bulan lalu. Tinggal lima angka tersisa sebelum jarum pendek tepat mengarah ke angka sembilan.

"Habiskan minummu, Temari. Kita sudah harus naik sebentar lagi."

Si pirang Saba—ah, bukan—Uchiha itu justru bergeming. Tatapannya lurus tertuju pada gelas _lemon tea_ miliknya, namun sepasang iris hijau itu entah terfokus ke mana.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Temari."

"Aku ... maksudku ... salahkah _kita_ , Shikamaru?" Temari belum mengubah posisi atau arah atensi. "Apa kita juga seperti mereka ... maksudku, _munafik_?"

Sang pria bungkam. Membiarkan wanita di hadapannya berbicara sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat cerai kepada Itachi," ujar wanita itu lagi. Tampaknya ia memang sedang ingin bermonolog. Keputusan Shikamaru untuk diam sepertinya tidak sia-sia. Sulung dari keluarga Sabaku itu mendadak mengangkat wajah, lekat memandangi sang Nara. "Dan kau—"

"Berkali-kali kukatakan padamu; bukan aku yang menginginkan pertunangan bodoh itu." Shikamaru membuang pandangan ke arah dinding kaca yang membatasi kafe dengan lorong. Hiasan dinding yang hanya berupa dua garis berbeda warna di dinding kaca transparan tersebut membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku ... juga tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu. Tentang apakah kita munafik atau tidak. Mungkin ... ya."

Lagi-lagi hening mengudara.

Dan lagi-lagi, pada akhirnya Shikamaru hanya mampu menghela napas. "Habiskan minummu, Temari," ulangnya dengan nada tak ingin dibantah, "kau belum makan apa-apa pagi ini. Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu menghabiskan segelas minuman meski sekadar _lemon tea_."

Temari menurut.

Shikamaru baru bangkit dari duduknya usai Temari meneguk _lemon tea_ miliknya sampai tak bersisa. Kopi hitamnya sendiri telah tandas sedari tadi. Mereka bergegas ke kasir dan membayar.

"Apa nama tempat yang menjadi tujuan kita, Shikamaru?" Temari mempercepat langkah untuk menyejajari langkah lebar sang tunggal Nara. "Aku lupa."

"Bali. Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Oh ya?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah, tersenyum pada sosok wanita di sisinya yang ikut berhenti. "Kau tidak keberatan merayakan Natal dan tahun baru di negara tropis? Tidak ada salju, tapi aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Temari meremas tangan Shikamaru yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

Entah apa yang mendorong Shikamaru untuk menangkupkan tangannya yang satu lagi di wajah wanita itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman dalam penuh perasaan. Mengabaikan tatapan orang dalam jejeran _stand_ yang tak sengaja memergoki dan yang sekadar melintas.

"...aku mencintaimu."

Temari tak menyesal meski harus meninggalkan Jepang, tanah kelahirannya. Tak ingin lagi mengingat berbagai komentar tak menyenangkan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tak akan lagi peduli pada segala media yang mengangkat nama mereka dalam berita-berita negatif dan tak bermakna.

Selama Shikamaru berada di sisinya dan mengucapkan dua kata yang sama seperti yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Temari harus menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan ciuman kedua mengingat mereka kini harus bergegas. Lagi pula toh mereka punya banyak waktu di pesawat selama burung besi itu terbang melintasi samudra dan beberapa negara.

.

.

.

...nyatanya, setau saya, Jepang itu termasuk negara yang pemerintahannya paling bebas korupsi walaupun bukan yang pertama juga. Jadi anggep aja yang diomongin Temari seolah-olah negara kita, ha ha ha.


	8. Sang Putri

**Sang Putri**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

[I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca!]

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

 **Warning:** _Missed-typo(s)_ , OOC mungkin.

.

 **Summary:** Temari menyesali kedudukannya sebagai seorang putri Suna.

.

.

.

"Hei, Nara," panggilan dari bibir sang korban sabetan di tangan memecah atmosfer yang sebelumnya hanya diisi bunyi bentang kain kasa, "kadang aku membenci realitas."

Sang pemuda bungkam, masih berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membebat luka sang gadis.

"Orang-orang menyebutku Putri, tapi aku harus turun tangan melindungi rakyatku. Dalam dongeng, bukankah seorang putri justru dilindungi? Bukankah mereka yang pertama kali lari?"

Shikamaru memastikan ikatannya kencang sebelum balas menatap gadisnya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Kenapa nyatanya aku yang menjadi pelindung sampai nyaris harus kehilangan sebelah tanganku begini?"

"Kenapa kau mendadak retoris begini?"

Sontak Temari tertawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud beretorika, kukira dengan kegeniusanmu itu kau memang tahu jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan balik bertanya saja; mana yang lebih kau suka, menjadi subjek atau objek?"

Ujung mata sang gadis berkedut. "Kukira kau pernah menyebutku feminis—tentu saja yang pertama."

Tangkas Shikamaru menukas, "Kalau begitu kau memang sepatutnya 'melindungi'—itu pilihanmu."

Sang gadis mendengus. "'Menerima perlindungan' juga membuatku sebagai subjek, kan?"

Jawaban ini sudah Shikamaru duga. Ia tahu gadis di hadapannya satu ini adalah tipikal anak sulung luar biasa keras kepala.

"Kau memang tidak tahu terima kasih." Iris sang gadis melebar tidak senang mendengar ucapan datar dari mulut sang pemuda. "Kau sudah mendapat kehormatan sebagai putri, sekarang kau meminta perlindungan? Lantas apa yang akan kau berikan pada rakyatmu sebagai balasan?"

Rahang Temari mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat di atas paha. "Bukan aku yang meminta penghormatan dan bukan aku yang ingin terlahir sebagai seorang putri!"

"AKu tidak mengenalmu." Lekat sepasang netra legam Shikamaru menatap netra hijau si gadis Suna. "Kukira kau adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang pernah menceramahiku soal penyesalan beberapa tahun lalu."

Sang gadis terperangah.

"Kau satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang Tuhan pilih untuk menapaki takdir dan memanggul kepercayaan sebagai putri. Kenapa kau tidak bersyukur saja? Bukankah itu artinya kau berkesempatan untuk bisa berguna dan membalas sepersekian utang budimu kepada-Nya lebih banyak?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan sang gadis berkuncir empat yang terenyak tak mampu bicara. "Jika memang itu maumu, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Tidak ada yang akan mempertanyakan keberadaanmu di sini sebagai salah satu korban luka."

Putra tunggal Shikaku itu baru saja berbalik dan bermaksud melangkah keluar ketika didengarnya sergah pelan, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau, bodoh."

Bahkan otak ber-IQ dua ratus Shikamaru saja kalah cepat mencerna rentet kejadian yang terjadi berikutnya—tarikan Temari pada kerah jaket shinobinya hingga ia berbalik, dorongan tangan Temari pada kepalanya, dan serbuan empuk gadis itu terhadap bibir merah pucatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku punya satu alasan lagi untuk berterima kasih padanya—ia tidak menakdirkanku menjadi seperti putri dalam dongeng yang pasti menikah dengan pangeran kerajaan sebelah." Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram jaket shinobi sang pemuda. Pandangannya lurus tanpa ragu kala melanjutkan, "Karenanya aku tidak perlu bersusah payah memperjuangkanmu dengan begitu dramatis yang akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol."

Satu sahutan dari kekasihnya, "Merepotkan."

Meski begitu, bibir Shikamaru melengkungkan senyum lebar yang tak mampu lagi ia tahan sebelum meraih bibir gadisnya, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

...ini berawal dari pertanyaan saya kenapa saya dilahirkan sebagai gini gini, terus ujungnya kepikiran gimana kalau Temari yang mempertanyakan posisinya. Secara dia kan anak Kazekage ya. Seorang Putri Suna.

Dan jadilah fic ini :"


	9. Gelang

**Gelang**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K+. Friendship, Romance.

 _I gain_ _ **no profit**_ _for making this—the_ _ **story is still mine**_ _, though. Enjoy._

.

 **Summary:** Ujaran pertama sang pemuda ketika mereka berpapasan setelah sekian lama bukanlah sapa sesederhana, "Hai."/Kampus!AU.

.

.

.

Temari melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya cepat, tampak terburu-buru. Ia memang terburu-buru. Ia ada kelas sekitar lima menit lagi dan diadakan di gedung sebelah. Ia terlalu larut dalam bacaannya di perpustakaan tadi. Jurnal psikologi dan suasana nyaman lengkap dengan pendingin ruangan, mana bisa ia tidak betah? Hingga akhirnya ia melirik ponsel demi melihat jam di layar yang membuatnya terbelalak serta belasan pesan dari Konan.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu tak sedikit pun merasa perlu membuka kotak obrolannya dengan Konan. Konan pasti menanyakan posisi dan mengingatkan jam kelas mereka. Ia bergegas menumpuk buku ke dalam tas—untung ia sudah mendaftarkan pinjaman terlebih dulu—untuk kemudian menuju keluar perpustakaan.

Koridor lengang. Para mahasiswa pasti sudah duduk manis di kelas masing-masing, kecuali beberapa yang hampir terlambat—atau memang akan terlambat—seperti si sulung Sabaku. Satu hal kecil yang disyukurinya, karena berkat itu, ia tidak perlu berjalan di belakang gerombolan gadis-gadis yang kalau berjalan layaknya konvoi pejabat—penuh penghayatan dan minta disumpahserapahi—tidak bisa disalip, pula.

Tangannya membetulkan tali tas selempang, menyamankannya di bahu. Menaikkan kembali gelang model kancing yang turun hingga bagian tengah lengan kirinya. Uh. Kenapa mendadak gedung sebelah terasa jauh sekali?

Langkahnya melambat … sebelum kemudian terhenti sama sekali.

Tertegun.

Koridor lengang. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang. Jarak pandangnya luas, tidak terhalang hingga belasan meter ke depan, tidak sedikit pun.

Karena itulah ia tertegun.

Karena … lihatlah, beberapa meter di depannya, tidak terhalang apa pun, tidak sedikit pun, satu sosok tengah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuannya—ke arahnya. Satu sosok yang Temari hafal di luar kepala sejak kelas dua belas dan mereka duduk depan-belakang.

Satu sosok yang begitu akrab dengan kuncir satu samurainya— _nanas_ , sebut Temari jail kala SMA.

Satu sosok yang—

Kepala pemuda itu terangkat dari kamera di tangan. Langkahnya mendadak ikut berhenti, entah karena mengenali sosok sang gadis atau menyadari langkah gadis itu pun terhenti.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Sunyi masih setia melagu, disela ketak sepatu satu dua orang yang lewat. Belum satu patah pun kata terucap, seolah mereka memang menikmati desir hening membelai telinga.

Tidak, Temari memang menunggu tunggal Nara itu bicara. Memangnya ia harus mengatakan apa? Menyapa 'hai'? Yang benar saja. Mereka tidak pernah berbasa-basi semacam itu.

"Kau kurusan, eh?"

Temari nyaris melongo mendapati pertanyaan seperti barusan. Detik berikutnya wajahnya telah memerah. Iris hijaunya melotot, mulutnya melontar kalimat penuh nada mengancam, "Jadi kau diam tadi itu untuk memperhatikan tubuhku? Dasar mesum!"

Shikamaru berdecak. Astaga, diteriaki mesum di tengah koridor lengang yang dapat menggemakan suara bukanlah respons yang menyenangkan. Sungguh ia berharap suara Temari tidak akan sampai menembus dinding dan pintu kelas-kelas terdekat.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulihat?"

Pelototan Temari mengganas. Sial, memangnya ia seburuk itu?

Pemuda itu mendekat. Telunjuknya teracung ketika jarak mereka tersisa dua kaki.

Dahinya mengernyit. Kepalanya menunduk, mencari-cari apa yang sebenarnya tengah kawan kelas SMA-nya itu tunjuk.

"Gelang," ujar pemuda itu singkat. Spontan gadis di hadapannya melepas genggaman pada tali tas dan mengangkat tangan kiri. Atensinya teralih pada sang Nara kala pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Terlihat longgar di pergelangan tanganmu. Itu gelang plastik, kan? Tidak mungkin mengendur."

Temari mengerjap. Refleks membawa kepalanya kembali pada pergelangan tangan. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat-lekat. Benarkah yang pemuda itu katakan? Ia kurusan?

Tangan Shikamaru terjulur dalam posisi menengadah. "Sini, pinjam."

Alis Temari terangkat, bingung. "Apa?"

"Gelang."

"Kau mau apa?"

Tangan sang pemuda tersorong maju. "Sudah, berikan saja padaku."

Shikamaru segera memakai gelang sewarna netra gadis itu setelah ia menerimanya. Lengannya diangkat, menunjukkan gestur memamerkan gelang yang tepat melingkari pergelangan tangannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Aku pernah meminjam gelangmu dulu, ingat? Gelang ini tepat melingkari pergelangan tanganmu dulu, hanya longgar sedikit. Sekarang terlihat begitu longgar padamu. Sementara di pergelangan tanganku masih pas. Itu artinya bukan gelangnya yang mengendur, melainkan lenganmu yang kian kurus."

Temari terperangah. Mencoba menyanggah, "Tapi bisa saja gelang itu memang mengendur dan kau yang semakin gemuk!"

…untung saja tidak ada Chouji di sini.

Eh, yang baru saja jadi objek dalam kalimat Temari itu dirinya, sih.

"Kau rajin menariknya, ya?"

Temari membuka mulut, namun segera membungkamnya. Sial, ia tidak bisa mendebat.

Shikamaru melukis senyum miring melihat kebisuan Temari. Bungkam gadis itu akibat tidak bisa mendebatnya selalu menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu melepas kancing gelang, membiarkan kamera tergantung begitu saja di leher. Menyodorkan si gelang agar kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan pola makanmu. Jangan sampai sifat ambisiusmu membuatmu sakit lagi seperti di SMA."

Temari memutar bola mata. Menyahut malas seraya menerima gelang dan memakainya, "Ya, ya. Kau ini ternyata sama bawelnya seperti ibuku. Dan Konan."

Pernyataan itu sebenarnya sebuah sindir, _tidakkah peran kita terlihat terbalik, eh?_

Shikamaru mendecak untuk kali kedua. "Merepotkan."

Temari tersenyum. Ah, benarkah ia begitu merindukan kutipan khas Shikamaru yang satu itu?

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

Mata Temari membelalak. "Astaga! Aku lupa!"

"Tidak ada toleransi?"

"Lima belas menit." Temari menggigit bibir, meraih ponsel demi jam yang tertera di layar. "Aku harus pergi sekarang—"

 _Jpret!_

Shikamaru menatap hasil fotonya, menyeringai. "Sempurna."

Temari hanya mampu mendesis jengkel, "Kau masih sama menyebalkannya, Nara."

"Memang."

Derap lari sang gadis menggema di koridor sekejap mata kemudian diiringi tatap tak lepas dari sepasang netra legam pemuda yang baru ditinggalkannya. Setelah yakin jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, gadis itu berbisik tak senang, "Dikiranya dirinya itu siapa? Ibuku? Sok perhatian sekali menyuruhku menjaga pola makan."

Meski begitu, sebuah kurva terukir manis di wajahnya, menemani semburat samar di kedua pipi.

Tak tahu, sang pemuda melekuk lengkung yang sama.

[*]

.

.

.

maaf kalau ada typo, saya males cek ulang, orz. maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, atau ada hole, atau kecacatan apalah. saya nulis ini numpang wifi di kampus malem-malem dalam keadaan mata mulai berat—tapi gatel pengen publikasi sekarang /diusir.

ah, saya kangen shikatema :')


	10. Rindu

**Rindu**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K+. Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Warning** : OOC, mungkin. Missed-typo juga, mungkin, karena saya males teliti lagi. Orz.

.

 **Summary** : Ini hanya satu setelah sekian lama dan Temari mendadak merasakan tubuhnya dikuasai sensasi asing … tapi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Satu kali setelah sekian lama, Temari kembali menjejakkan kaki pada tanah yang begitu dikenalinya ini. Pada tanah yang menjadi rumah keduanya secara tak resmi dan nyaris ia hafal mati. Pada tanah yang telah bertahun-tahun menanggung hajat seorang rekan lelaki dan merupa saksi mati.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Benar, ini kembali menjadi satu setelah sekian lama.

Hmmm … kapan terakhir ia ke sini? Rasa-rasanya ia merindukan aroma dedaunan dan hujan yang khas. Cicit burung dan derik jangkrik. Angin sejuk melenakan dan udara lembap menyegarkan. Langit cerah berhias semarak awan dan … _dirinya_.

Ehem.

Temari melekuk senyum tanpa sadar. Selengkung senyum yang dirinya sendiri mungkin tak akan percaya ia pernah mengukirnya. Jangan tanya lelaki berkuncir satu yang biasa menunggunya di gerbang desa; ia bisa-bisa langsung memasang gestur waspada menyangka gadis itu hanyalah seorang penyamar.

Temari mendengus. Membayangkannya saja sudah sebal.

Ia sudah tidak melompat lagi dari dahan ke dahan sedari tadi. Ia menikmati jalan setapak, menikmati sensasi rumput empuk dan tanah keras pada kaki. Hal-hal sederhana yang tidak akan ditemukannya di Suna. Bukannya ia tidak mencintai Suna yang notabene tanah kelahirannya. Bukankah tadi ia telah menyebutkan bahwa Konoha sudah dianggapnya sebagai rumah kedua?

Gerbang desa tinggal beberapa meter lagi—aha. Itu dia.

Langkahnya berubah irama menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, mendadak ketidaksabaran mengambil alih dirinya—

Oh. Itu. Itu dia.

Itu dia sosok jangkung berompi hijau yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Kuncir satunya. Postur tubuhnya. Gaya soknya yang bersender pada gerbang dengan dagu terangkat demi bentang langit di atas kepala—

Langkah gadis itu terhenti seketika.

…padahal, ia ingin berlari.

Temari tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti. Getar halus apa pula ini yang merambati tangannya? Sensasi merinding apa pula ini yang menyentuh tengkuknya?

Dan degup cepat jantungnya.

Dan kerjap hangat matanya.

Geletar macam apa ini?

Otaknya cepat menyodor opsi jawab: _rindu_?

Temari tertegun.

Ia juga merindukan Konoha, tapi tidak merasakan hal-hal abstrak semacam ini tadi. Benar, abstrak, karena hal-hal ini di luar kuasa alam sadarnya sendiri yang tak Temari pahami. Lantas bagaimana bisa semuanya mendadak muncul hanya dengan … melihat … pemuda itu?

Temari menggigit bibir.

Dadanya sesak, tapi menyenangkan.

Temari ingin berlari.

Temari ingin berlari.

Temari ingin cepat-cepat kembali bersua dengan pemuda itu. Ingin merasakan jelas eksistensinya. Ingin menyapanya. Ingin bicara padanya.

Ingin … memeluknya.

Mungkin memang seperti ini yang disebut _rindu_?

Temari kira _rindu_ yang tadi dirasakannya sebatas perasaan ingin bertemu saja—

Kepala yang tadi terlengak kini tertoleh.

Jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, namun Temari merasakan seolah-olah mata mereka tepat beradu.

…di detik itu, kakinya kembali mengayun.

Normal. Tidak cepat, tidak juga lambat.

Buncah menyenangkan itu masih ada di relung dadanya. Sebuah hasrat kuat masih menggembung memerangkapnya. Di sisi lain, geletar halus yang sempat mengambil alih perlahan mereda untuk kemudian menghilang, berganti hangat tak terjelaskan. Matanya juga tak lagi mendidih oleh panas irasional.

Serta, bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak lebar-lebar memampangkan seringai.

Dalam waktu yang entah dirasanya begitu panjang atau terlalu singkat, Temari telah sampai di hadapan gerbang Konohagakure. Lelaki berkuncir satu itu kini berdiri tegak menghadapnya, terpaut beberapa langkah.

"Yo, Nara."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Kenapa kau menyeringai lebar begitu?"

Temari ingin tertawa yang berujung pada keputusan untuk menahannya saja. Dilenyapkannya seringai, dikibaskannya tangan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Nara Shikamaru masih menatapnya.

Temari melenggang. "Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Ayo."

Telinga Temari menangkap decih pelan dan gumam, "Merepotkan." Lazimnya, ia bosan mendengarnya. Nyatanya, ia justru tersenyum.

…tapi pemuda itu tidak boleh melihatnya atau ia akan kembali bertanya. Biar saja Temari memendam alasannya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

...happy belated birthday, Shikamaru. maap yak telat lima hari. /dilempar


End file.
